


Several Questions

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune googles himself, and finds all the ship fics.  He proceeds to ask RWBY about it.Underage because of Ruby.Lancaster, White Knight, Dragonslayer, Knightshade, ArkosPost-Fall





	Several Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jaune Googles Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527672) by nekkolava. 

Jaune: First, there’s at least two reasons why Pyrrha can’t be on this list.

Ruby: She still loved you.

Jaune: She still what me? This is Pyrrha we’re talking about. Beautiful war goddess who was… quite literally… better than anyone else at Beacon.

Yang: Yes

Jaune: Loved me?

Yang: Yes

Jaune: Mee?

Yang: …

Jaune: Meeeee?

Yang: *smacks him*

Jaune: Fair enough. Second, Yang?

Yang: What can I do for you?

Jaune: *points at Yang’s name on the list*

Yang: …

Jaune: *shakes the list while still pointing at it*

Yang: What?

Jaune: You do call me Vomit Boy.

Yang: uh-huh. That’s cause when you first showed up…

Jaune: Uh-huh…

Yang: What? You were kind of green… kind of pukey radioactive green…

Jaune: Uh-huh…

Yang: And now you are all epic hero.

Jaune: I’m what?

Yang: *waves her hand in his face* How many Grimm have you killed?

Jaune: I’ve kind of… lost… count…

Yang: Uh-huh?.. *grabs Ruby by the shoulder and pulls her in* And you are always looking after my sister.

Jaune: Why wouldn’t I?

Yang: Sis, after we were… didn’t… you know… what did Vomit Boy do?

Ruby: Come on a super cool epic quest across the continent with me! *does a pirouette out of Yang’s arms*

Yang: And how long did it take you to convince him to join you?

Jaune: Why would it take time to convince me?!

Yang: Are you really that blind? You are seriously that blind, aren’t you?! I… just… when I couldn’t protect my sister, you did. Without a second thought…

Weiss: Or a first thought.

Jaune: Which brings us to the Snow Angel. *scowls at Weiss*

Weiss: *doesn’t react*

Jaune: Snow - Angel! *waves his hand in her face.

Weiss: What?.. It’s… obviously… a compliment…

Jaune: Not the first time I did it…

Weiss: Because you were kind of… green… kind of…

Yang: Pukey, radioactive green.

Weiss: What she said.

Jaune: *gestures emphatically above his head*

Weiss: *doesn’t react*

Jaune: So, you’re saying?..

Weiss: No, I’m not.

Ruby: Saying what?

Weiss: Nothing. I’m not saying anything. I can say nothing if I want to. Just because I’m always condescending to you… *sighs* Just look *she gestures to Jaune* and I mean it.

Jaune: …

Jaune: Yang, help me out here.

Yang: *leg sweeps Jaune*

Jaune: Thank you.

Yang: *offers he hand to help him up*

Jaune: Like I was saying *gestures emphatically to Weiss*

Blake: *turns black* *appears behind Jaune and pushes him forward*

Yang: *pushes Weiss forward, until their faces are an inch apart.

Jaune and Weiss: *stare into each other’s eyes*

Jaune: I…

Weiss: *shh* *leans forward* *gives him a quick kiss before pulling away*

Jaune: …

Jaune: Blake?

Blake: *ears twitch questioningly*

Jaune: What was that.

Blake: Sometimes words can’t say enough.

Blake: *turns black* *grabs Jaune from behind and cradles him back for a kiss*

Yang: *grabs Jaune to stop him from falling and then helps him to his feet*

Jaune: *points emphatically at Blake*

Jaune: No?! Why is this happening to me. Why didn’t anyone tell me?!

Weiss: Because *huff* we knew you were going to overreact.

Jaune: OVERREACT?!

Ruby: Yes

Jaune: OVERREACT?! *hyperventilates*

Yang: I’d say that’s about the right amount of reacting.

Jaune: See! Wait! Wait! Wait - wait - wait. *points at Yang*

Yang: *nods*

Jaune: *looking at Yang and points at Ruby*

Yang: What? I guess li’l sis follows in her big sis’ footsteps.

Jaune: *gestures at the height difference*

Yang: So?, maybe she won’t join us right away.

Jaune: us?! *looks around, only now noticing he’s surrounded by RWBY.

Ruby: *grabs onto Jaune’s back*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188014927615/jaune-google-himself) Tumblog


End file.
